


Addiction

by NinjaSalamander



Series: Vulcan Mind Meld; or Arthur Ruins Everything [2]
Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Arthur is a jealous bitch, Incest, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSalamander/pseuds/NinjaSalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't as secure of a person as he would like everyone to believe. Dash calls him out on his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I didn't really change anything, just fixed some dialogue tag issues I noticed upon rereading.

You know you never should have agreed to help her. You got your first taste of Dash’s brain in ten years, and you wish you fucking hadn’t. You feel like a drug addict, jonesing for a next hit that’s never going to come. He doesn’t want you back in his head anyway. He only allowed it last time because Vega was going to be sad if he didn’t, and he loves her too much to let her stay sad for very long. But you want-- no, you _need_ more.

You can’t get the feeling out of your system. The constant thrumming of his mind in the back of yours had been such a relief. Too much of a relief, apparently, because now you crave the quiet staccato of his thoughts mixed in with yours. He makes you make sense in a way you’d forgotten you could. You wish you’d never let yourself remember.

So you take what you can get. He lets you fuck him, but that could never be enough to satisfy that never ending need that your little mind meld experiment had drummed up inside you. It could never be _close enough_. You want to live inside his brain. But you can’t, so you’ll just have to settle for being close. You just hope he doesn’t decide he’d rather have _her_ , because the thought of him leaving you after what’s happened makes you feel sick.

“You alright?” he asks you softly one night. You’re both naked and sweaty and you’re holding him maybe a little too tight and you let out a chuckle that isn’t quite as easy as it should be.

“Yeah. I always am, aren’t I?”

He gives you a concerned look at that, and you kiss him softly in an effort to remove it. You swear you’ll never get used to the feeling of his mouth on yours.

“Seriously. You’ve been acting weird all night.”

Maybe that’s true. You came to him tonight, which is strange in itself, and you might have been a tiny bit clingier than usual, but you thought you were being pretty normal, considering.

“Have I?” You think maybe if you feign ignorance he won’t ask you anymore questions. It sort of works, because he shuts up, but he also puts a hand on each of your cheeks and presses your foreheads together, pulling a sigh from your lips that you can’t hold back. His eyes bore into yours as if he thinks he’ll be able to read your mind if he looks at you hard enough. “Surprised Vega hasn’t sent out the search party yet.”

The minute it leaves your mouth, you feel like an asshole. He looks at you like you’re _definitely_ an asshole and rolls over with an irritated huff. You wrap your arm around his waist and press a kiss to the back of his neck. You’ve never been able to stand hurting him, and you can stand it even less now that you’ve felt how much it really affects him. He lets you draw him flush against you, your nose coming to brush against his earlobe, and sighs softly.

“Does she bother you because you’re afraid of what Agatha saw, or because you’re afraid she’s going to take me away from you?”

You freeze. You never thought he would hit the nail so deftly on the head.

“Does it matter?" You know it doesn't. He isn't going to stop seeing her because of your jealousy, so what's the use in giving him proof of your insecurity? He makes a suspiciously disappointed noise and doesn't face you when he speaks again.

“Maybe you should go home.”

The words cut you deeper than he probably realizes, and you press a soft kiss to the spot behind his ear before slipping out of bed to find your clothes. Once you manage to get yourself dressed, you slide out of the door with a practiced ease, barely catching the mumbled “I love you," that Dash throws out after you.

“I know," you call back, though you're not entirely convinced anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for liking the last one as much as you have :) I knew as soon as I finished it that I wanted to make it a series, so I hope you guys continue to like them!


End file.
